


Matchmaking Mayhem

by Valkyrie_Of_The_Night (ChuckStruck23)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Matchmaking, Wesen OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckStruck23/pseuds/Valkyrie_Of_The_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Renard knows a happy Grimm is a friendly Grimm. When Juliette dies and Adalind decides to take her second child away with her, Sean Renard realizes Nick is not in a good place which is not good for him, or any other Wesen under his protection. He then decides it is his duty as a Prince, a Captain, and a Friend to set him back on the path to happiness, and what better way than to set him up with the hot blonde Wesen chick that just transferred from Kansas City P.D.</p><p>OR</p><p>Sean Renard discovers matchmaking is not as easy as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking Mayhem

Captain Sean Renard's eyes followed the form of Detective Nick Burkhardt as he ambled into the station, a downcast look about his face, and sat wearily at his desk. He watched as Hank tried and failed to make Nick smile, as Wu's crude humor had no effect, and as Nick sank further into his own despair. With a sigh he turned back to his paperwork, the increasingly present worry line threatening to make it's place upon his brow permanent.

What had he done wrong?

Why wasn't it working?

His efforts had begun around three months ago. At the time it had been Six months since Juliette had passed, and Nick had been no closer to dealing with it. After what had seemed like weeks of everyone trying to get him to move on, he still hadn't been able to get over her loss. He had grown sullen and withdrawn, not spending any time with Hank or Wu outside of work and not meeting up with Monroe or Rosalee. He had isolated himself, and both his Detective work and his Grimm work was beginning to reflect it. Unsolved case files and open investigations lay in piles on his desk, and his closure rate had halved since Juliette's death. Wesen related crime was on the rise again and the city was starting to descend into chaos. Hank, Sean, and Wu were struggling to keep their heads above the metaphorical water. Portland needed it's friendly neighborhood Grimm back. 

And soon.

So Sean being a Prince, a Captain, and most importantly Nick's tentative friend, came up with a plan. Well, more realistically the plan presented itself to him in the form of a transfer request.

Her name was Amelia Louise Carlton, a Sargent with the Kansas City Police Department, and she wanted to move to Portland. The minute Sean saw her file, he knew she was perfect for the task. A blonde bombshell with nicely proportioned figure and sparkling hazel eyes, a brilliant record as a cop, skilled in multiple martial arts, and with a passion for swordplay and archery. With a cheeky smile and a quick wit, she was sure to keep Nick on his toes. Sean was even more certain that this plan of his would work by the end of her first meeting with him in person. 

She was Wesen, and she wasn't afraid. Nick wouldn't have to hide anything from her about his Grimm life and her fairly vast knowledge of Wesen traditions and species would be of some use to him. Added tot he fact that she was a cop in his precinct, she would make the perfect addition to Nick's group of people already working Wesen cases. 

Everything was slotting together nicely, and upon their first meeting face to face, they became fast friends. Nick seemed to come out of his depressed state and began solving cases again, hanging out with friends, and the City returned to a much more stable state. Amelia and Nick's friendship flourished.

Unfortunately for him, that was where they stayed.

Just friends.

It frustrated Sean to no end. How could Nick not see that the epitome of perfection was sitting in the same room, a mere few feet away from him? Why wasn't he making a move?

One day, Sean realized it was never going to happen without a little prompting. So he called Wu and Hank into his office one break-time and brought them in on his plans. Hank and Wu had both said the same thing. Maybe friendship was the thing to aim for, not love. Nick and Amelia were already friends, and that alone had been enough to bring Nick back to the world, albeit only partially. Maybe pushing any further would make things return to worse. Seeing how much it had already worked, Sean was tempted to agree. But he couldn't quite shake the feeling that there was something about this woman. Reluctantly, Hank and Wu agreed to go along with his plans, and Sean called Amelia into his office.

Amelia was Wesen, specifically a Pflichttreue, a snow leopard like creature with brilliant stealth, grace, and the ability to disappear without a trace if needed. She was also completely loyal to Sean as her Prince. When he asked her to try dating Nick, she simply asked him when and how to start. Sean could clearly see that she was not overly keen on the idea, but was willing to obey his order. He calmly suggested bringing Nick in on one of her cases, pretending she needed assistance or asking him out for coffee one lunchtime. She agreed and Nick started spending more time with her.

However, it fairly quickly became apparent that it was not working. If anything, It was only dragging Amelia into a state of distress. Not being able to fulfill the orders her Prince had given her was making her jumpy and stressed. Though he assured her that he believed she was doing all that she could, she still seemed scared that he would punish her in some way for failing him. Time and time again she asked Nick out for meals, or to go to movies, or even to train (She had been teaching him swordplay), yet nothing seemed to work. she had even revealed herself to him as a Pflichttreue, and started teaching him all about the various Wesen traditions and laws. This allowed her to gain in the friendship department, but did not help in the dating department at all.

After three weeks of prompting and coaxing, Sean watched as Nick took a turn for the worst and once again became depressed. He was ready to call it quits on the plan. they all knew by now that it wasn't working. Amelia had tried her best, that was in no doubt, it just wasn't going to happen.

As he thought of the blonde, she wearily stumbled in to the precinct, looking pale and drawn. Her efforts were clearly exhausting her, so Sean quickly called her in to his office.

"Have I done something wrong, my prince? I assure you, I am trying my best..." She began, her voice clearly strained.

"You have done nothing wrong, Amelia" Sean replied wearily, cutting her off. "Some things are just not meant to be. You needn't pursue Nick any more, lest you want to of course. I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Go home, get some rest, you've earned it." He added with a kind smile.

She studied him for a second, as if to determine whether she had disappointed him. Finding nothing, she merely smile and thanked him, saying goodbye to Nick, Hank, and Wu before leaving the station. Sean watched her go, barely keeping the worry he felt for her heath from gracing his face. He had pushed her hard, completely forgetting a crucial fact until he noticed her apparent exhaustion a moment ago.

That fact being that Pflichttreue, like most Wesen, have only one mate for life. A single solitary person in the world that they can truly love.

And she had been willing to give that up for him, her Prince, in order to obey him and woo Nick.

Sean shook his head. No wonder she was distressed. Her innate loyalty to him as a royal had torn her from her mate. That was the only possible explanation for her appearance being so drawn and pale. He had torn her away from her imprint.

Why the hell hand't she told him that she had imprinted on someone else!

Sean shook his head. He would have to ask her tomorrow when she would undoubtedly come in early to catch up on her work. With a sigh, he gazed through the glass that cordoned his office off from the rest of the bullpen. Nick sat slumped at his desk once more, occasionally flicking through the case files in his in tray. Sean sighed again. Enough was enough. He had to do something.

He rose from his desk and made his way to the office door. Poking his head out, he called across the bullpen.

"Burkhardt, can I talk to you in my office please?"

"Actually that would be ideal, I've been meaning to talk to you Captain" Nick said as he strode in the door, closing it behind him. "But you first, what did you need to talk to me about?" He sat quietly on the other side of Sean's desk.

"Nick, I need you to understand that I am not talking to you as your Captain today. I'm talking to you as a friend." Sean paused, unsure of how to proceed. He eventually decided to just come right out with it. "You need to get over Juliette. It's affecting both your work as a Cop and as a Grimm." Nick went to speak but Sean held up a hand to let him know he wasn't finished. "This city needs you at the top of your game, or everything will turn to chaos. For a while there you seemed to be getting better, so I didn't say anything, but now you appear to have relapsed. I don't know what to do to make it better, but I'm letting you know I'm not the only one who is worried."

"Sean, just pause there a moment. I can promise you, as hard as it is, I am getting over Juliette." Sean raised an eyebrow and Nick continued. "I know I've been a bit off task recently, but that is not because of Juliette."

"What is it then? Is there anything I can do to help?" Sean asked, his voice steady and calm.

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm worried about Amelia. I think she is neglecting her need for a bond-mate in order to spend time with me." Nick paused and looked Sean right in the eye. "And I suspect she is doing it under your orders too." Sean nodded and looked at his feet. "Hank told me of your plan. I sort of nagged him until he gave it up. It's making her sick. She's my friend and all, but she will never be more than that. She needs to be with her mate, and I'm just not ready to date anyone right now." Nick sighed.

"I know." Sean replied. "Hence why I called off the plan this morning when I saw how bad she was looking. I forgot in my need to get you back to being functional that Pflichttreue have soul mates, and I regret that she is ill because of me. If I could help her more, I would, but I don't know if I can." He finished, running his hands through his hair as he rested his elbows on his desk.

"If I told you that you could, would you?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yes, without any hesitation. Why? How can I help her?"

"It's simple really. Pay her a little attention. Ask her out for coffee, or even lunch." Nick replied with a small lopsided grin.

"How would that help her?" Sean asked.

"Oh it will. You see I've got to know her well since she came here. She said she moved to Portland because she saw her mate on the news, and managed to somehow imprint on an overnight trip to find out a little more about him. When I probed a little more she revealed he is Wesen, is in our department, and the last fact was the real clincher, he never really laughs." Nick replied.

"This helps how?" Sean asked.

Nick only smiled and got up to leave the office. He paused at the door.

"Ask her out for coffee tomorrow Sean. I promise you will make her day." And with a cheeky smile reminiscent of the one he used to wear before Juliette's death, Nick walked back to his desk.

It wasn't until the next day, just before lunch, that Sean finally realized who Amelia's imprint was. With a small chuckle to himself, he got up from his office chair and made his way over to where Amelia was seated at her desk, diligently filling out her paperwork. He waited until she finished the page she was on him before speaking.

"Miss Carlton, would you like to go for coffee or lunch with me? I would be glad of your company." He asked quietly.

Sparkling Hazel eyes shot up in surprise to meet his own green ones, a spark of hope clear in them.

"Y-yes, I'd like that" She replied barely above a whisper, a smile slowly gracing her face for the first time in a while.

As Sean smiled back, he felt a warmth fill his body and soul, and a lightness came to his mind that he had not felt in some time. He offered her his arm and he lead the way out of the station, towards his favourite diner, barely noticing the beaming smile on Nick's face as they went.

Arm in arm with his mate, he couldn't remember why he had ever wanted to set her up with Burkhardt in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you care, feedback is most welcome.


End file.
